Alcohol's Folly
by merinxD
Summary: Makoto gets drunk in front of his Iwatobi friends for the first time and becomes very handsy. He can't stay away from Haru to an embarrassing degree. Smut ensues. (marukaprompts fill)


Written for marukaprompts on tumblr

This is unedited

xxx

All plates and bowls are empty as a chorus of satisfied sighs litter the table. BBQ night was definitely one of Nagisa's better ideas, even if it hasn't included water…yet.

Haru's whole being itches as he thinks about the fountain that is located not even a block away. However, he has already promised (stupidly) that there will be no "Water antics" as Makoto put it, before leaving his parents house.

It's the year of Haru's 19th birthday, and he and Makato have come home to celebrate it with everyone. He still doesn't really feel like it is something that merits celebrating, but if it makes Makoto happy, then it's okay.

The gang haven't seen as much of each other since university began, but from the sounds of it, everyone is doing well. Nagisa chattered all throughout dinner about all of the adventures that he and Rei have experienced. Of course, Haru doesn't so much care about the things that have kept them busy, and only listened to the stories that included water. Nevertheless, he is glad that they are all happy.

The meal was satisfying and his water was sparkling. He decided to have only one glass of warm sake,

"To commemorate the occasion, Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed at the time.

The group bought a bottle between them, with the blonde man drinking the most of them all. Kou was a close second, as she complained about her brother and his busy schedule. She didn't convey her jealousy until the alcohol started working, but it is clear to Haruka now that she wishes to see Rin just as much as him and Makoto do.

"Move to Tokyo then." Haru said simply, before Makoto scolded him.

The two are enjoying the city life though. Well, Makoto enjoys the city life and Haruka tolerates it. He tolerates all places, and finds solace in his home and the water.

Makoto is of course, part of his home. His best friend has been beside him since before he can remember, so when Makoto left Iwatobi first it was hard on Haru.

After school finished for himself and Makoto, he felt adrift. He didn't want to go to university like his best friend, but he didn't want to be without him either.

So, three months after Makoto's leaving, Haru followed.

Now, almost two years later, Haru teaches swimming at a large inner city community club. It doesn't pay the best, but he is happy. He has also decided, as of last week, to take a class at the public university. It won't be anything fancy like Makoto's education degree, but he will have a diploma in aquatic wild life studies that will let him work in an aquarium.

Things are going well for everyone it seems.

"I'm stuffed!" Nagisa exclaims, leaning back in his chair. Rei nods his agreement, frowning when the blonde pokes his full stomach.

"Nagisa!" He scowls, giving the teen a disapproving look. Like always, he is met only with an innocent smile.

"Ma-**ko**-chan." Nagisa directs, singsonging. It causes Haru to turn his head to glance at his surprisingly quiet room mate.

"Makoto?" Kou asks, leaning forward. She touches Makoto's sandy brown locks, brushing them away from his face. His head rests on the table, face hidden from sight.

"Makoto." Haru says, toneless as always. The ravenette sighs, hanging his head. "He's drunk." He decides, glaring at Nagisa.

He doesn't say that it is his fault, but he is sure his friend can read it in his eyes.

"Aw, Haru-chan. Don't look at me like that." The blonde replies, looking sheepish.

"Stop talking like a child." Haru fires back, completely irritated.

Nagisa didn't know that Makoto is a light weight when it comes to alcohol, and Haru should have payed more attention. Really, it is both their fault.

Haru will still blame him though.

"Ouch." Nagisa says, standing up. He clutches his heart dramatically and it makes Haru roll his eyes.

"I'll help." Kou offers, and everyone but Haru gives are a strange look. She is smaller than all of them!

Still, no one stops her from looping Makoto's arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Haruka." She sighs, groaning a little with the weight of Makoto.

Haru moves accordingly, helping Makoto to stand. He isn't asleep, just very drunk.

They have already payed the bill, and the group exit onto the street. Haru, Kou and Makoto trail behind.

"Nagisa, buy Makoto water." Haru orders, glaring at the back of his friend's head.

The younger teen doesn't register the anger though, as he salutes them all.

"Roger!" He exclaims, "Come one Rei-chan."

Gazing out at the ocean, Haru spies the look out not too far away. There are seats there and the sea breeze should help Makoto some.

"Meet us at the look out." He says before they can bolt away.

Nagisa is too far gone, but Rei hears him.

"Hai, Haru." He nods, heading off after his exuberant boyfriend.

Haru watches a moment as the dark haired man catches up to the little devil, and their hands catch together naturally.

"Come on." Kou smiles, glancing away from the scene.

The three slowly make their way to the look out in silence, except for Makoto sighing every so often.

"Haru." He says, eyes closed. The man in question doesn't reply, he also ignores the way Kou looks at him curiously.

"Haru…" Makoto murmurs under his breath.

Haruka sighs, "I'm here Makoto."

The taller man smiles, stumbling a little, forcing Haru to grip him around the torso. Once steady, they begin again.

"Haru-chaaan." Makoto is grinning like an idiot now and Haru is trying his best to stay annoyed. It's not so easy to do when it comes to him though.

He doesn't bother telling him to drop the chan, Makoto knows. It doesn't stop him, however.

The three make it to the bench and plop down. Haru's head is a bit hazy from the incredibly large drink Nagisa forced upon him, but he is no where near as bad at his friend.

Kou looks tired, despite being happy.

"Mhm. Haru-chan." Makoto says again, and his voice becomes lower. The man snuggles closer to Haru, removing his arm from Kou's shoulder. His nose touches the stoic man's neck and Haru sighs in response.

This is one hell of a birthday present…

"Makoto, stop it." He tries. His friend doesn't listen though.

"Haru." Makoto whines instead, wrapping his arms around his middle. His nose bumps behind Haru's ear and it causes him to shiver.

"Makoto." He warns.

Foot steps sound as Nagisa appears before them, bottle of water in hand.

Without so much as a thanks, Haruka takes the offering and leans back, shaking Makoto's shoulder.

The others are talking, he can hear them saying his name. Haru doesn't plan on listening.

"Open your eyes." The ravenette orders, and Makoto listens. His lashes flutter to reveal bleary green, and his friend smiles happily.

"Haru-chan." He exclaims, looking much younger than his age. It makes Haru smile, despite himself. His guard drops, and Makoto launches forward. Long arms wrap around his middle, hands resting on his lower back. Just as quickly, Makoto's lips collide with his own.

Shit.

Haru tries to pull back, but Makoto only leans closer. His hold is strong and when Makoto's tongue slinks out, Haru is powerless to resist.

He allows it, but only for a moment.

"Makoto." He rips backward, telling himself that it doesn't sound like a sputter. "Everyone is here."

Makoto still holds him, and he doesn't seem to comprehend the meaning of his words. A wicked smile crosses his lips and Haruka gulps. He knows what that means.

Lips meet his neck and if Haru were able to flail, he would. Makoto's tongue darts out to lave at the skin in just the right way and Haru gets out,

"Mako, stop." It sounds husked though and he is starting to blush.

"Um. Haru-chan." Nagisa interjects, bringing his attention to the boy. "Is there something you aren't telling us about you and Mako-chan?"

He glares, refusing to speak. They should be helping him, not asking questions!

"Nagisa." Rei sounds in the background, out of Haru's line of vision. Glancing behind Makoto he sees that Kou has moved, and wisely so.

His eyes meet hers and Kou glances down quickly. Her hand covers her mouth as she murmurs, "I - I didn't know."

Nagisa jeers, looking like he is enjoying himself, "None of us knew. Maybe it's been like this all along."

Haru starts to say It hasn't, but Makoto's teeth latch onto his skin and he lets out a soft (yet unmistakable) noise.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaims louder than before, and his boyfriend trails his way upward.

"What?" Makoto husks into his ear.

"The others." Haru growls.

The taller man chuckles, before replying, "So?"

…

…

"What?" Haruka questions, completely frozen. The dark tone of Makoto's voice is doing dangerous things to his body.

All he can think is, Thank Kami for jeans.

"You're drunk." Haru murmurs, resolve breaking.

"Mhm. You're not drunk enough." His hand moves to grope Haru through his pants and Kou yelps in the background.

"I think we should -" She begins meekly, but Nagisa cuts her off.

"Enjoy the show." He finishes lecherously, and Rei remarks in a squawk.

Seeing the end of his tether breaking, Haru uses his last ounce of strength to pull upwards. Makoto comes with him as he stands, clinging to Haru's torso.

"You're doing this on purpose." Haruka grouses beneath his breath, gripping Makoto's wrist tightly.

If his suspicions are correct, then Makoto will do anything for more consensual contact.

Dragging him forward, the taller youth asks, "Where are we going?" His hands don't stop grabbing though, and Haru is hard pressed not to groan.

The remarks fall to the background as Haru replies firmly,

"Sex."

Silence falls and Makoto's hindering hands stop. Just as Haru predicted, the promise of more is key.

It takes only a minute to reach the rest rooms not 20 meters away, and Haruka pushes back the thought of doing this here of all places. He can't stop imagining Nagisa standing outside the stall, listening intently.

Nevertheless, as soon as the lock clicks shut, Makoto is all over him. Haru is pressed to the wall and he is graced with the feel of firm torso and even harder cock.

It's too restricted though.

Only moments before, Haru was praising the constricting denim. Now, it needs to be **gone**.

"You're never drinking again." Haru gasps, pressing his mouth against Makoto's neck. The knee wedged between his thighs is teasing and Haru wishes to be home.

Usually on nights like this he gets the privilege of entering Makoto. It only ever happens a couple of times a year, and needs to be exploited properly.

Right now however, Haru just wants him, anyway possible. There is no lubricant though, or condoms. This is a dingy rest room with one flickering light and a lock that clacks every time Haru is forced against the wall.

"It's too small in here." Haru gets out, and agreement is hummed against his clavicle. Makoto pushes his shirt upwards and runs his hands over his stomach, causing a sigh of frustration to leave him.

"Mako, please." Haru grits, not really sure what he is asking for. It's too much and not enough. Makoto smells amazing, even with the alcohol on his breath. There are sure to be hickeys all over his skin, but Haru doesn't care.

He just wants Makoto.

Pushing forward, the intoxicated man stumbles backward, hitting the wall with a thud. Haru is on him in a second, clashing their lips forcefully. His fingers deftly undo the irritating pants, and without further ado, he pushes them down; underwear and all.

He squeezes Makoto first, pulling a mewl from him. First, Haru wants to leave a mark of his own.

"Haru." Makoto whines, bucking up into his gripping palm. Haru knows that he is moving too slow, but this is punishment for being irresponsible.

Marking his lover's neck well and good, the youth sucks harshly once more, laving the area. Then, he falls to his knees in a practiced movement.

His tongue slides along the warmth quickly. The time for teasing is over, and Haru proves it when he takes Makoto into his mouth. Tongue swirling around the frenulum, his hand grips what he can't swallow, pumping in tandem.

It doesn't take long for his boyfriend to get greedy, as he gasps over and over, Haru.

Haru groans against the hardness, sending vibrations through him and Makoto bucks. His fingers slide through Haru's black locks, and then -

He is gripping tightly, thrusting up into the accepting heat.

Haru doesn't mind one bit, as he uses his free hand to cup him below, fondling his sac appreciatively. His own erection is straining and painful, but he knows that Makoto will fix it soon.

Relaxing his throat, Haru wills himself to accept more. His mouth is slick with saliva and cum, and the salty taste is familiar and sexy. It isn't often that Makoto loses himself like this and it is secretly enjoyable. They aren't boring in bed, he is just careful not to cause pain.

Sometimes, pain is good…

Haru squeezes, pressing between Makoto's legs. But not before gathering saliva first. His boyfriend continues to pump into him valiantly. Nevertheless, the alcohol is making it hard for him to climax.

He needs that extra push.

Shuddering in arousal, Haru presses his forefinger and middle finger against Makoto's entrance, rubbing the bud in rhythmic circles. It makes his cock twitch in his pants, when the first digit slips past the first ring of muscle unhindered. The second does after a moment, and Haru knows that it must hurt. He thrusts upward regardless, fingering Makoto more exuberantly.

Suddenly, his fingers find that spot and Makoto cries loudly. He swears, and it is the hottest thing Haru has ever heard. Body ridged, fingers gripping, the intoxicated man comes harshly.

Haru accepts it, willing himself not to choke on the salty liquid. He will need a drink after this, but for now the sticky offering is more than arousing, and he fumbles with his own pants.

Makoto pulls away, flushed, panting heavily and looking a lot more sober.

"I love you." He says, gripping Haru's biceps.

The smaller man allows himself to be pulled up, and he leans against the opposite wall again.

Makoto disappears in a flash, undoing Haru's trousers like it is his life's mission.

Haru moans in appreciation, watching greedily as his dick springs free and Makoto's mouth opens to take him in.

He doesn't fuck his lover's face, and instead enjoys the frantic pace that Makoto sets. It is without rhythm. It's wet and desperate.

It's enough to make him crazy.

Makoto bobs quickly, up and down. His tongue swirls, his teeth graze in just the right way. He pauses briefly, pumping Haru's cock with his lovely tanned hand. He licks down the shaft, and back up. Taking him in his mouth again, he increases the suction to create a pop sound as he releases him.

Haru whines, "Mako, please."

It's what Makoto wants too, Haru knows that he loves when he begs. Later he will beg as much as he wants. Right now, he needs release.

The pace amps up and Makoto groans deep in his throat, taking Haru in completely. It isn't an easy feat, especially looking up at him like this.

Green and blue collide, as he is engulfed completely again.

"Fuck." Haru swears, leaning forward as his orgasm hits him like a truck.

Makoto milks him of it, laving slower now, lovingly, until there is nothing left.

Then, he sits back on the concrete, staring up at Haru with watery eyes, and cum streaked lips.

Makoto looks beautiful.

Putting himself away quickly, the raven haired man kneels, before Makoto can even think to cry.

"That was great." He says, kissing his boyfriend lovingly. The taste of their joint arousal is heavy, mixed with the potent sake, but it is great all the same.

"But, Haru…" Makoto whimpers, clinging onto his shoulders.

"No. It's fine." Haru replies, kissing his cheek next. "Let's just go home. They had to find out some how."

Makoto nods, clearly still drunk. He is no where near where he started at though.

"Haru-chan." Makoto says, grabbing his hand.

"Hm?" He intones, pulling him to stand.

"I love you."

Haru smiles, pecking him on the lips. At the same time, he tucks Makoto back into his pants and does up the zip.

"Me too." He replies.

Sighing lightly to himself, Haru washes his hands and rinses his mouth. Makoto follows his lead, before murmuring -

"I hope the others have gone."

Haru hums his agreement and they step out into the night air.

"Well well." A familiar voice sounds, and Nagisa appears from the shadows. Rei is no where to be seen, and Kou has likely gone home.

"Those were some sexy noises Mako-chan, Haru-chan." The blonde smirks, walking closer. Rei appears from behind him, looking at the ground. He is bright red and seems very ashamed.

"I'm sorry Makoto-kun, Haruka-kun. I couldn't stop him." Rei murmurs, without looking up.

Haru glares, grasping Makoto's hand tighter.

Nevertheless, the blonde smiles wickedly, "Now. Is there something you have to say?"


End file.
